LOS ACERTIJOS
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la familia Apple no fuese exactamente como nos han contado? ¿Si no vivierán en Sweet Apple Acres? Es una obra de teatro.
1. ACTO 1: TODO COMIENZA

_**ACTO I: TODO COMIENZA**_

 _ **ESCENA I**_

 _Se abre el telón rojo._

 _Aparece el escenario. Se observa un comedor lujoso, cuya mesa podría albergar alrededor de treinta personas pero normalmente no se sentaba tanta gente alrededor de la misma. De pronto se abre la puerta y entran tres personas en la habitación, dos adultos y una niña. El hombre cincuentón se sienta presidiendo la mesa, a su derecha se coloca una mujer de entre cuarenta a cuarenta y tres años, y a su izquierda una niña de unos doce años._

 _De pronto entra un mayordomo empujando un carrito con ruedas. Les da los buenos días a todos pero solamente responde el señor cincuentón._

 **Filthy Rich.** — Buenos días. Puede comenzar a servir. Para mí huevos con beicon y café solo.

 **Mayordomo.** Sí, señor.

 **Spoiled** **Rich.** —Ni se le ocurra servirle eso a mi esposo.

 **Mayordomo.** — Sí, señora.

 **Filthy Rich.** — ¿Cómo qué no? Usted sírvame los huevos.

 **Spoiled Rich.** — ¡Que no! ¡Que se te dispara el colesterol!

 **Filthy Rich.** —Pues que se dispare. Si yo quiero tener mi colesterol alto pues estará alto, que para algo es mi colesterol y mi cuerpo. ¡Sírvame los huevos!

 **Spoiled Rich.** — ¡Que no! Como se atreva le despido.

 **Filthy Rich.** —Aquí nadie va a despedir a nadie.

 **Mayordomo.** —Entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿Sirvo o no sirvo los huevos?

 **Filthy Rich.** —Vamos a ver. ¿A ti quién te paga?

 **Mayordomo.** —Ustedes.

 **Filthy Rich.** — ¿Ella? ¿Mi esposa? Falso. Tu sueldo lo pago solo yo, al igual que al resto del personal. Mi esposa no te paga ni tiene potestad para despedirte pero yo sí. ¡Sírveme los huevos!

 _El mayordomo sirvió los huevos con beicon. Spoiled miró molesta a los dos hombres. Mientras la niña permanecía atenta a todo pero sin atreverse a hablar._

 **Diamond Tiara. —** Yo quiero leche con cola cao, galletas de chocolate y un suizo. Ah, y un zumo de naranja.

 **Spoiled Rich. —** Come lo que quieras. Tú estás estupenda, cielo. Tú padre y su colesterol no tanto. Pronto será tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué quieres que te regalemos?

 **Diamond Tiara. —** Un poni.

 **Filthy Rich.** —Pero si no sabes montar.

 **Spoiled Rich. —** No desanimes a la niña. Si quiere un poni pues será un poni, y de paso un curso de equitación.

 **Diamond Tiara. —** Gracias, mami.

 **Filthy Rich.** —Eso. Consiénteselo todo a ella. A mí que me parta un rayo.

 _Ambos padres se miran molestos entre ellos._

 _ **ESCENA II**_

 _Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparece una modesta cocina en donde una adolescente prepara el desayuno. De pronto aparece un chico un poco mayor que ella, acompañado de una niña de unos once o doce años._

 **Applejack.** —Buenos días a ambos.

 **Big Mac.** —Buenos días, hermana.

 **Apple Bloom.** — ¿Dormisteis bien? Yo sí aunque… he vuelto a soñar con la abuela.

Ambos hermanos mayores se miran entre sí.

 **Applejack.** —Bueno… es normal, supongo. Solo hace un año que falleció.

 **Big Mac.** —Sí.

 **Apple Bloom.** — ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

 **Applejack.** –Lo de siempre. Pudín de manzanas, zumo de manzanas, leche y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de manzana.

 **Apple Bloom.** — ¿Y papá y mamá?

 **Applejack.** ––Mamá se fue a vender al mercado. Papá está cosechando y Big Mac y yo tenemos que ir a ayudarle. Tú tienes colegio así que ya nos estamos tardando todos en desayunar.

 **Apple Bloom.** –Sí, hermana.

 _Los tres hermanos desayunaron y seguidamente la niña se fue a preparar para ir a la escuela. Se quedaron solos los dos hermanos mayores poniéndose a recoger la cocina antes de irse a trabajar._

 _ **ESCENA III**_

 _Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar se ve a Apple Bloom saliendo de su casa. Se pone a recorrer el camino que separa la granja de la ciudad en donde está situada su escuela. De pronto un carruaje pasa muy cerca de ella y se aparta bruscamente para evitar ser arrollada, al tiempo que el cochero detiene bruscamente a los caballos. La ocupante del vehículo pregunta el motivo de aquella parada y el conductor responde que han estado a punto de atropellar a una niña. Por una ventana del carro se asoma otra menor de la misma edad que Apple Bloom._

 **Diamond Tiara.** —Vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Hola, Perdedora.

 **Apple Bloom.** —Hola. ¿Podrías mirar por dónde vas en vez de arrollar a la gente?

 **Diamond Tiara.** —No es mi culpa que no sepas tener cuidado. Además, no soy yo quien conduce este fabuloso carruaje. Para viajar es muy cómodo, deberías usar uno. Oh, lo siento. Olvidé de que los pobres no tenéis carros privados.

 **Apple Bloom.** —Iba a la escuela.

 **Diamond Tiara.** —También yo. Bueno… te propongo algo. Si admites que soy superior a ti en todo te dejo subir. Así no tendrás que ir caminando, son casi tres kilómetros. Y seguro que en la vida has montado en un carruaje.

 **Apple Bloom.** —Gracias por tu oferta pero prefiero andar.

 **Diamond Tiara.** — ¿Prefieres ir caminando que en carruaje? Ja. Típico de pobretonas y perdedoras como tú.

 **Apple Bloom.** —Lástima que ésta pobretona te supere en todos los exámenes.

 _Apple Bloom soltó una risita y Tiara la miró feo._

 **Diamond Tiara.** —Eso te será muy útil cuando crezcas. Tú y tu familia estáis viviendo en una casa que es de mi familia, y las tierras que cosecháis para nosotros también lo son. Mi padre es demasiado blando, pero en cuanto que yo herede todo esto los Apple os iréis todos a la calle. Aunque… bueno, a ti si quieres te podría conservar si te humillas ante mí y me obedeces en todo sin rechistar.

 **Apple Bloom.** —Espero que sea una broma. ¿Y quién va a cultivar todo esto? ¿Tú?

 **Diamond Tiara.** —Siempre hay muertos de hambre buscando un trabajo. Más te vale hacerme la pelota a partir de ahora. Adiosito. ¡Cochero, vámonos!

 _El carruaje se pone en marcha y Apple Bloom reanuda su caminata._

 **Apple Bloom.** —Todos los días los días la misma rutina. Para desayunar manzanas y más manzanas, para comer sopa de fideos, o lentejas o puré de manzanas; para cenar más puré de lo mismo. Las únicas chuches tarta de manzanas o pudín de lo mismo. Para ir y volver al colegio a patita. Y mientras esa presumida se harta a comer linduras y va en carruaje. Y lo peor es que es cierto que todo este terreno es suyo, de su familia. Ella es la heredera de todo esto.

 _Apple Bloom continúa caminando hasta llegar a la escuela._

 _Se cierra el telón._

 _FIN DEL ACTO 1._

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _Les comento que todos los personajes son ponis humanos, pero la historia no se desarrolla exactamente en la Equestria Girls, al menos no en un instituto. XD. La acción se desarrolla en parte en una granja que pertenece a la familia Rich, nada que ver con Sweet Apple Acres, y en parte en una versión alternativa de Canterlot situada a unos 3 kilómetros al norte de dicha granja, con la diferencia de que la reina es Cadence y no Celestia, de Ponyville olvídense. En cuanto a Celestia y Luna… simplemente no fueron seleccionadas en el casting de la obra, xdxdd. Todos sabemos que Celestia es una actriz desastrosa, xd._

 _En principio iba a poner un listado de personaje como introducción, pero como todavía no tengo claro del todo cuántos personajes serán al final…_

 _Puede que algunos se pregunten el porqué del título del fanfic "Los acertijos". Tal como se indica, algunos personajes tendrán que resolver una serie de acertijos pero eso será más adelante._

 _Siempre me ha parecido que el supuesto bullying que Diamond Tiara hacía a las CMCs era bastante descafeinado. Casi se podría decir que nunca hubo acoso escolar, solamente vimos a una niña rica molesta haciendo tonterías. Creo que el único episodio donde realmente se dio un verdadero caso de bullying fue en el capítulo de **"La mala semilla"** ; donde Tiara y Silver Spoon hicieron una alianza con Babs Seed para acosar a las CMCs, pero en los demás episodios solo vimos a una niña rica molesta. Por eso en este fanfic quiero endurecer a Tiara, que realmente sea una abusona. _

_Un aspecto curioso del programa es que después de que Silver y Tiara fuesen reformadas no volvieron a aparecer como protagonistas ni secundarias en ningún episodio, si acaso salieron en alguna escena de fondo pero no más, eso significa que no han podido explotarlas como niñas buenas, ellas eran niñas malas y su rol era de malas, ahora que son buenas no se sabe qué hacer con ellas._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	2. ACTO 2: LÁGRIMAS

**ACTO II: LÁGRIMAS**

 **** **ESCENA I**

 _Se abre el telón rojo._

 _Aparece un aula escolar. Al fondo la pizarra a cuyo lateral se encuentra el escritorio de una profesora, detrás de la pizarra se encuentran una treintena de mesas monoplaza con sus correspondientes sillas y estudiantes de ambos sexos sentados en ellas. La maestra se levanta de su asiento, la única silla giratoria de la clase, y mira fijamente al grupo._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Hoy antes de empezar la clase he de daros una noticia. La dirección ha decidido que a partir del próximo mes todos los estudiantes deberán vestir uniforme.

 _Se oyen murmullos de protesta._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Silencio. ¡Silencio! Es una decisión de la dirección. El uniforme consistirá en zapatos negros sin tacones, calcetines o medias azul marino, pantalón gris o falta del mismo color, polo blanco y jersey azul marino. El objetivo, en palabras del director, es fomentar la igualdad entre el alumnado, dado que al parecer la ropa es un… distintivo.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Puestos a usar uniforme al menos pudieron pensar en algo bonito. Esa vestimenta parece de monja.

 **Silver Spoon.** Cierto. Esa ropa suena feísima.

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Es lo que ha decidido el equipo directivo.

 **Apple Bloom.** Un uniforme… ¿Y eso cuánto costará?

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** No lo sé. No lo suministrará la escuela. Tendréis que compráoslo vosotros mismos.

 **Apple Bloom.** Yo no les puedo pedir eso a mis padres. La escuela debe aceptar la ropa que uso ahora.

 **Diamond Tiara.** La pobretona tiene su parte de razón, digo, su familia es una pandilla de muertos de hambre. No están para invertir en ropa. Aunque sería la única forma de que al menos no se vistiese de labradora.

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Basta, Tiara. Esta es una decisión de la dirección y no de mí o de vosotros. No está bien que molestes a tus compañeras.

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¿Yo? ¿Molestar yo? No, qué va. Lo que pasa es que no sé para qué existen las becas. Son la forma perfecta de que la gente vulgar se crea que está a la altura de quienes tenemos clase.

 **Scootaloo.** ¡Te estás pasando, Tiara! No eres más que una pija.

 **Silver Spoon.** Habló la marimacho.

 **Scootaloo.** ¡A que te doy!

 _Silver y Scootaloo se ponen a discutir entre ellas._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** ¡BASTA!

 _Se impone el silencio._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Ahora diré las notas de los exámenes de matemáticas del viernes pasado.

 _La profesora saca un listado._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Dinky Doo, un 5, hay que estudiar más; Scootaloo, un 7; Sweetie Bell, un 7,5; Silver Spoon, 9,5, muy bien, de no haber fallado el desarrollo del último ejercicio tendrías un sobresaliente; Pipsqueak, un 6; Twist, un 6,5; Featherweight, otro 5…

 _La maestra sigue diciendo las notas a los alumnos._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Diamond Tiara, un 4,2, el único suspenso de la clase.

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Ahora comentaremos su examen, señorita. No ha respondido bien ninguna pregunta y la penúltima la dejó en blanco.

 _La maestra continua diciendo las notas a los estudiantes._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Y por último Apple Bloom, un 10. ¡Sobresaliente!

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! ¿A esa niña granjera le da un sobresaliente y a mí la calificación más baja de la clase? ¡No es justo! ¡Mi madre se lo hará pagar!

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Debería tomar ejemplo de su amiga Silver.

 _Diamond Tiara se levanta bruscamente y señala a Apple Bloom_

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¡Tú! Te vas a enterar, granjera de mierda. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Señorita Tiara, siéntese.

 _La aludida se sienta._

 _La clase continúa un poco más. Después de repartir los exámenes se repasan y explican las respuestas del examen._

 _Fin de la escena._

* * *

 **ESCENA II**

 _Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparece Apple Bloom en un aseo lavándose la cara, de pronto entra Diamond Tiara junto con Silver Spoon y dos chicas más, una de ellas vigila la puerta mientras las otras tres rodean y acorralan a Bloom de cara al lavado. A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que Tiara le sujeta los brazos a su espalda mientras la otra niña le agarra del cabello y hace que tuviera su cabeza contra el lavado para que no la levante._

 **Apple Bloom.** ¡Soltadme! ¡Ayuda!

 **Chica 1.** Es inútil que grites, nerd. Todos están en el recreo. Los profes que no tienen guardia en el patio están en el descanso y ellos tienen su propio aseo.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Silver, la escobilla.

 **Silver Spoon.** No estoy segura de esto.

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¡Ahora!

 _Silver coge la escobilla de uno de los retretes. Apple Bloom trata en vano de soltarse._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Tranquila, granjera. Solo te vamos a enseñar tu lugar.

 _Silver levanta la falta de Apple Bloom._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Con el cepillo no. Dale con el mango. Diez azotes.

 **Apple Bloom.** ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

 **Silver Spoon.** Chicas, tal vez no deberíamos. Podemos meternos en un lío. Será mejor irnos y dejarla en paz.

 **Chica 1.** ¿De parte de quién estas, Silver? ¿De la granjera?

 **Chica 2.** ¡No estarás de parte de esta nerd asquerosa! ¿Verdad?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Calma, chicas. Silver no va a traicionarnos. ¿Verdad, Silver? Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas. No vas a romper conmigo por una mierda de granjera ¿A qué no?

 **Silver Spoon.** No es eso, Tiara. Es que yo…

 **Diamond Tiara.** Tú y yo somos las mejores amigas. ¿Quieres abandonarme? ¿Quieres abandonarnos a todas nosotras?

 **Silver Spoon.** No, Tiara. Desde luego que no.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Tú eres mi amiga, no de esta niña de mierda sino mía. Ahora demuéstralo. Diez azotes.

 _Silver no muy convencida comienza a azotar a Apple Bloom. La víctima suelta dos lágrimas._

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¡Y diez! ¡Basta! No es más que una pobretona asquerosa. Y recuerda, granjera. Solo es una pesadilla. Si te chivas le diré a mi madre que os suba la cuota de alquiler de este mes.

 **Apple Bloom.** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haceis esto?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Para que asumas tu lugar de una vez. Estás viviendo en mi casa y en mis terrenos, eres mi criada. Y a menos que quieras acabar viviendo en la calle junto con el resto de tu familia lo serás de por vida. Vámonos, chicas; dejemos aquí a la granjera asquerosa.

Salen todas menos Apple Bloom que cae de rodillas y se queda sollozando debajo del lavabo, y Silver que se le queda mirando.

 **Silver Spoon.** Yo no… es decir yo… ¡Tengo que irme!

Silver sale corriendo del aseo. A la salida la esperaban sus amigas pero pasa a su lado sin detenerse.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Silver, ¿Adónde vas?

Fin de la escena.

* * *

 **ESCENA III**

Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparece en solitario Silver Spoon. La joven se encuentra sola en el patio del recreo.

 **Silver Spoon.** No soy mala ¿Verdad? O sea… Tiara y las otras iban a azotar a Apple Bloom de todas formas, con o sin mí iban a azotarla. Yo no hice casi nada, solo fui leal a mis amigas. ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Defender a Apple Bloom? Tiara no me lo hubiese perdonado, dejaría de ser mi amiga. Las otras dos me dan igual, no son más que unas pelotas con Tiara pero ella… es mi mejor amiga, no puedo traicionarla. Aunque no es justo porque Apple Bloom no se merecía eso pero… si tengo que elegir entre agredirla y perder a mi mejor amiga entonces… Elijo a Diamond Tiara, incluso si sé que ella me hace hacer cosas malas la elijo a ella, y si esa Apple tiene que sufrir pues… entonces… lo siento pero tendrá que sufrir. Todo sea por mi amistad con Tiara, nos conocemos desde la guardería, tendré que ayudarla a maltratar a esa niña granjera con tal de no perderla, yo sé que está mal, sé que hago mal pero no soportó la idea de perder a mi mejor amiga. Yo no… no quiero quedarme sola.

 _Silver suelta una lágrima._

 _Sale Silver Spoon y entra Diamond Tiara._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Ay. Por un momento creí que Silver no iba atreverse a participar en la azotaina. Aunque claro, ella en el fondo es otra nerd. Un 9,5; podría haber sacado un 5 o como mucho un 7 pero no. ¡Un 9,5! Pero bueno, al menos tiene clase, es una nerd con clase y eso es raro de conseguir, y es útil porque puede ayudarnos con los deberes a las otras dos tontas lameculos y a mí, porque esas otras dos son idiotas que no piensan, podría incitarlas a cometer un robo y lo harían las muy ilusas. Silver… es una cerebrito pero solo en los estudios, de por si es cobarde. Teme perderme y con tal de evitarlo es capaz de complacerme en todo, será mejor que hable con ella, que me muestre comprensiva, si ella se encuentra a gusto conmigo será más fácil tenerla como perrita faldera.

Sale Diamond Tiara del escenario y se cierra el telón.

FIN DEL ACTO II.

* * *

Feliz fin de año a todos/as.

Que lo paséis bien en el 2019.

La idea de este acto era que la primera escena tenía que servir para mostrar el rechazo de Diamond Tiara y sus amigas hacia Apple Bloom. A continuación una escena con doble sentido, por un lado vemos un caso de maltrato y por otro vemos las dudas de Silver con respecto a ese maltrato; todo esto desemboca en la última escena donde Silver y Tiara reflexionan sobre su amistad.

 **LA ESCENA DEL BAÑO.  
** La introducción de como Tiara y sus amigas someten a Apple Bloom fue escrita por **Comet Galaxy**. Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo, que tengas un buen 2019.

En esta escena hubo un total de cinco chicas: Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon y dos más. Las llamadas "Chica 1" y "Chica 2" son personajes de relleno y por ello no tienen nombre, podrían ser cualquiera, imagínense a quienes quieran.

 **ÚLTIMA ESCENA  
** Vimos qué es lo que realmente siente Silver Spoon por Diamond Tiara y viceversa. Está escena tenía que aparecer justo después de lo sucedido en el baño, porque ahí se puso a prueba la lealtad de Silver, lealtad que no parece ser mutua con respecto a Diamond Tiara.

Por si las dudas aclaro que no habrá yuri entre las niñas, son muy jóvenes para eso. Lo de Silver es simplemente una amistad de amigas, quizás podría desembocar en algo más si ella y Tiara fuesen adultas o adolescentes, pero como solo tienen unos 12 años no podré yuri.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. ACTO III: ¿AMIGA O ESCLAVA?

_**ACTO III: ¿AMIGA O ESCLAVA?**_

 _ **ESCENA I.**_

 _Aparecen Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon en el patio del recreo. Ambas están sentadas en uno de los bancos hablando entre ellas._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Lo siento, Silver. A veces olvido que eres un poco sensible.

 **Silver Spoon.** No quise hacerlo, no quise azotar a Apple Bloom ni a nadie. No me gusta la violencia.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Lo sé. Te seré sincera. A mí en el fondo tampoco me gustan ese tipo de acciones. Sabes que no soy violenta pero era necesario.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Necesario? ¿Cómo va a ser necesario?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Piénsalo un segundo. Apple Bloom se está creciendo mucho. Ya no solo va a nuestra misma aula sino que te supera a ti en los exámenes. ¿Quieres que ella sea igual a nosotras? ¿Quieres darle la oportunidad de desafiarnos? Varias veces he tratado de razonar con ella pero sin éxito, entonces la única solución es la intimidación. Obvio que los azotes fueron un tanto extremos pero si con ellos evitamos un mal mayor entonces bienvenidos sean. ¿No lo crees así?

 _Silver mira con inseguridad a Diamond._

 **Silver Spoon.** No lo sé.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Silver, mírame. Las cosas nunca son gratis. Algunas se pagan con dinero y otras se pagan con sacrificios. Claro que no es gustoso pegar a alguien, pero a veces hay que poner a los peones en su sitio para que las reinas no pierdan su estatus. Apple Bloom es una peón y deben de seguir siéndolo, en el momento en que la dejemos ser nuestra igual entonces nosotras dejaremos de ser reinas. Tú misma lo has comprobado, has perdido frente a ella en las notas de matemáticas. ¿En serio te gusta eso? ¿En serio estas orgullosa de que una campesina, que encima es hija de los empleados de mis padres, nos supere a las dos en los exámenes? Si esto continúa así entonces imagínate lo que podría pasar a la larga, imagínate a la escuela burlándose de nosotras y llamándonos fracasadas mientras elogian a esa campesina. ¿Eso te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría que toda la escuela te mirase como a una inútil, a las dos, mientras hacen la pelota a esa Apple? ¿Te gustaría?

 **Silver Spoon.** No. No me gustaría.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Entonces, debes aceptar que esa niña tendrá que sufrir. Es triste y ojalá no fuese necesario lastimarla. Pero por el bien de ti y de mí tendremos que atormentarla hasta que acepte que es inferior a nosotras.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Eso significa que vas a seguir golpeándola?

 **Diamond Tiara.** No quiero ser siempre tan violenta. Trataré de pensar en otra cosa y estudiaré más. Pero en cualquier caso tienes que apoyarme en esto, amiga. Tienes que aceptar que para que nosotras no fracasemos Apple Bloom tiene que ser inferior a nosotras.

 **Silver Spoon.** Pero… no está bien. Podríamos ser todas amigas. Si las tres sacamos unas notas similares y demás… muchos lo aceptarían.

 **Diamond Tiara.** No todos lo aceptarían.

 **Silver Spoon.** Mucha gente sí.

 **Diamond Tiara.** La mayoría no y menos ahora con lo de los uniformes.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Qué tienen que ver los uniformes?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Una vez que los vistamos todos seremos igualados a nivel físico. Nuestro atuendo caro ya no será una distinción. Las notas se convertirán en algo muy importante a la hora de destacar. Por eso esa niña no debe crecerse.

 **Silver Spoon.** No lo sé, Tiara. Estoy confusa.

 _Diamond abraza a su "amiga"._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Tranquila. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser leal a mí, tu mejor amiga, y ser una ganadora? ¿O quedarte sola, ser humillada por una granjera y ser una perdedora solo porque tenías que hacer lo supuestamente correcto?

 **Silver Spoon.** Yo... ¡No me hagas elegir!

 **Diamond Tiara.** Elige. ¿Debo considerarte mi amiga o mi enemiga?

 **Silver Spoon.** ¡¿Tu enemiga?! ¡¿Crees que yo te traicionaría?!

 **Diamond Tiara.** No puedes estar conmigo y contra mí al mismo tiempo. ¿Eres mi amiga o mi enemiga? Tienes que elegir. Y si eliges ser mi amiga entonces demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Demostrártelo? ¿Cómo?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Aceptando la realidad que te acabo de explicar. ¿Qué es Apple Bloom para nosotras?

 _Silver mira confundida a Diamond. Por una parte no quería dañar a Apple Bloom ni a nadie, pero por encima de todo no quería perder la amistad de su amiga de la infancia Diamond Tiara._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Responde. ¿Qué es Apple Bloom para nosotras?

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Nuestra enemiga?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Sí. ¿Y?

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Una amenaza?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Sí. Una amenaza y una enemiga, por tanto ella…

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Debe sufrir nuestra ira?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Muy bien. Yo no lo habría expresado mejor. Repite conmigo; "Apple Bloom es una asquerosa campesina…"

 **Silver Spoon.** "Apple Bloom es una asquerosa campesina… que debe sufrir para que no suframos nosotras".

 **Diamond Tiara.** Muy bien. ¿Lo prometes?

 **Silver Spoon.** Lo prometo, Tiara. No me gusta pero lo haré por nosotras. Por nuestra amistad atormentaré a Apple Bloom.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Eso es. Entonces… ¿Puedo realmente contar contigo?

 **Silver Spoon.** Siempre

Diamond Tiara. No lo sé. Necesitaría pruebas de que puedo confiar en ti.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Pruebas?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Sí porque no te veo muy convencida. Bah, olvídalo. No contaré contigo y punto.

 _Tiara le da la espalda a Silver._

 **Silver Spoon.** No, Tiara. Soy tu amiga. Puedes confiar en mí.

 _Tiara se niega a mirar a Silver._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Olvídalo. Si prefieres hacer eso que llamas lo "correcto" haya tú. Ahora resulta que lo correcto es volverte en contra mía.

 _Silver Spoon se pone frente a Diamond Tiara._

 **Silver Spoon.** No. Estoy de tu parte y lo demostraré. Ponme a prueba.

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¿Segura? Si aceptas ser puesta a prueba luego no vale echarse atrás.

 **Silver Spoon.** No me echaré atrás.

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¿Lo prometes?

 **Silver Spoon.** Sí, lo prometo.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Vale. Te someteré a dos pruebas. Si las pasas confiaré plenamente en ti. Si te niegas no volveré a mirarte a la cara.

 _Silver Spoon miró a su "amiga" llena de dudas._

 **Silver Spoon.** Está bien. Lo haré por ti.

 **Diamond Tiara.** La primera es muy sencilla. Ve a una papelera y busca alguna bolsa de plástico tirada o algo que sirva de saco; luego ve al baño, quítate las medias, mójalas con un poco de agua y guárdalas en la bolsa. Quiero que estés el resto del día sin medias.

 **Silver Spoon.** ¿Para qué?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Porque sí, por puro capricho. La segunda prueba es un poco más difícil y te arriesgas a que te castiguen. ¿Te la digo?

 **Silver Spoon.** Sí.

 _Diamond Tiara le cuenta a Silver en qué consiste la segunda prueba._

 _En ese momento suena la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Tiara._

 **Diamond Tiara.** Hora de volver a clase, perfecto para la segunda prueba. Por el camino podemos buscar una papelera. No te olvides pasar por el baño.

Diamond puede ver como a su vuelta a clase Silver rebusca en tres papeleras. En la primera no encuentra ninguna bolsa, tampoco en la segunda; en la tercera haya dos bolsas, una está bastante sucia por dentro e incluso olía mal, la otra está limpia.

 **Diamond Tiara.** No. Esa bolsa no. Coge la sucia, es perfecta para una prueba. Cualquiera puede guardar algo en una bolsa limpia pero en una sucia… Tus medias se echarán a perder pero sé que tienes más.

 _Silver se limita a obedecer._

* * *

 _ **ESCENA II.**_

Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparece de nuevo el aula de la señorita Cherilee pero sin la maestra. No obstante, todos los estudiantes se encuentran dentro. Silver Spoon no lleva medias.

 **Dinky Doo.** Oye, Silver. ¿Y tus medias?

 **Silver Spoon.** Hubo un accidente y me las tuve que quitar.

 **Pipsqueak.** Yo creo que así estas mucho más linda.

 **Featherweight.** Sí, las chicas molan más sin medias.

 **Silver Spoon.** Pues en mi caso no os acostumbréis.

 _En otra parte de la clase._

 **Scootaloo.** Oh, venga, Apple Bloom. Te demoraste mucho en el recreo. Dijiste que ibas al baño y no apareciste por el patio. ¿Qué te pas **ó**?

 **Apple Bloom.** Nada.

 **Sweetie Bell.** Venga, dinos. Somos tus amigas.

 **Apple Bloom.** Que pesaditas os ponéis.

 **Sweetie Bell.** Pero… nosotras nos preocupamos por ti.

 **Apple Bloom.** Pues no os preocupéis tanto.

En ese momento Silver saca una botella de agua mineral de su mochila, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la mesa de Apple Bloom.

 **Apple Bloom.** ¿Qué quieres?

 _Silver no responde, se limita a mirar a la chica Apple en silencio. De pronto y sin previo aviso abre la botella y derrama su contenido sobre la cabeza de Apple Bloom. Varios estudiantes se escandalizan y protestan pero Bloom no dice nada._

 _ **Scootaloo.** ¡Estás loca!_

 _ **Sweetie Bell.** Esta la pagas, Silver._

 **Dinky Doo.** Se lo diremos a la maestra. Todos somos testigos.

 _En ese momento entra la maestra. Sweetie Bell se levanta de golpe y se acerca a ella para explicarle lo sucedido con Apple Bloom y Silver, varios estudiantes confirman su versión._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Señorita Silver, ¿Por qué le hizo eso a su compañera? No logro entenderlo.

 **Silver Spoon.** No voy a decírselo.

 _La maestra anota algo en un papel._

 **Señorita Cheerilee.** Vaya al despacho de la directora con esta nota. Apple Bloom, sécate y ponte la ropa de gimnasia antes de que te resfríes.

* * *

 **ESCENA III**

Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen varios alumnos saliendo del colegio. Las clases ya habían acabado. A la salida se juntan Silver y Tiara.

 **Diamond Tiara.** Felicidades. Pasaste ambas pruebas, tanto la de las medias como la de la botella de agua.

 **Silver Spoon.** La directora ha estado a punto de llamar a mis padres, pero lo he evitado recordándola que el colegio recibe buenas donaciones por parte de ellos como para no molestarles por cualquier motivo. Aun así me han castigado, tres semanas sin recreo en la sala de estudio y bajo supervisión de un profesor. ¿Ahora confías en mí?

 **Diamond Tiara.** Sí. Confío y confiaré en ti. Pero viste como esa Apple no dijo nada cuando la mojaste. Sin duda los azotes del baño han cumplido su cometido. Seguiremos humillándola pero sin que nos castiguen, habrá que hacerlo a espaldas de los demás.

 **Silver Spoon.** Lo haremos.

 **Diamond Tiara**. Siento que hayas sido castigada pero ahora sé que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar.

 **Silver Spoon.** Sí, Tiara.

 _Diamond Tiara se aparta un poco de Silver y mira al público, rompiendo la cuarta pared._

 **Diamond Tiara.** ¿Lo ven? Esto es una perra faldera. Silver saca mejores notas que yo, y sabe equitación en cambio que yo ni siguiera tengo un poni. Sin embargo, no tiene reparo en vestir sin medias ni en ser castigada con tal de no perderme. Podría haberle quitado las bragas y lo hubiese aceptado. Sin duda hay personas que nacen para servir y obedecer; otras como yo nacemos para mandar y es un gustazo. Es lindo ver cómo la gente te adora hasta el punto de humillarse o perjudicarse a si misma en virtud de que a una le obedezcan, pero me limitaré más a Bloom. No quiero que sea Silver quien sufra. Cuando haya acabado con esa Apple entonces ella será la nueva perra faldera de Silver y de mí. Incluso sus amigas la darán la espalda.

 _Diamond Tiara se ríe._

FIN DEL ACTO 3.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

 _¿Les gustaría que las amigas anónimas de Tiara tuviesen una identidad? En tal caso, envíen sus sugerencias sobre quiénes les gustaría que fuesen._

 _¿Qué les parece la relación entre Tiara y Silver?_

 _Lo de las medias fue para demostrar el carácter sumiso de Silver con respecto a Tiara. Al principio pensé en la ropa interior pero me pareció un tanto extremo hacerle eso a Silver._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
